Technical support services (TSS) include warranty services for providing repairs or replacements to products sold to customers. By way of example, TSS can refer to providing a comprehensive set of services to manage and/or maintain hardware and software of IT systems. Customers commonly purchase warranties or sign maintenance agreement to become entitled to use TSS, and the service provider is commonly responsible for providing certain diagnoses and actions upon customer requests. However, providing prompt service can be challenging for various reasons. For example, customers often provide invalid or incorrect information upon requesting services, which creates difficulties in verifying the service entitlement and adds delays affecting the customer satisfaction. Additionally, certain necessary information may be unknown or unavailable to customers.
Also, new products and services can be continuously released, and related support services must be kept up-to-date accordingly by updating information, adapting processes and/or training staffs. Further, as the data pertaining to the TSS continuously accumulate and evolve over time, information such as contract and/or inventory data can grow to a substantial number of records. Similarly, certain data are frequently replicated and distributed over numerous databases, forming complicated dependencies.
Consequently, existing TSS approaches fail to address the issue of expediting entitlement processes under invalid and/or limited user information.